


Что-то с чем-то

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Дэнни не представлял, чем это заслужил, но жаловаться он точно не собирался.





	Что-то с чем-то

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200366) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> Бета Xenya-m

Где-то на краю сознания у Дэнни мелькнул вопрос, как именно он оказался здесь, в этой точке пространства и времени. За вопросом пришел вывод, что, видимо, по ходу жизни Дэнни успел заработать в карму очки и теперь получал заслуженное вознаграждение.

Он смотрел телевизор — повтор игры, если точнее, — ждал объявления счета и судьбы «Никс», когда Стив решил, что вечер проходит недостаточно захватывающе, и сполз с диван. Устроившись у Дэнни между ног и расстегнув молнию на брюках, он начал неспешно водить пальцами вверх и вниз по всей длине члена прямо через ткань трусов. Движения были дразнящими, мучительно легкими, и Дэнни почти бессознательно дернул бедрами им навстречу.

Время потеряло счет, и в какой-то момент Стив заменил пальцы языком, а у Дэнни появилось ощущение, что ничего развратнее они еще не делали. Нелепая мысль. Если вспомнить, как и где они регулярно трогали друг друга, происходящее не стоило даже упоминания, но когда Дэнни опустил взгляд на губы Стива, накрывшие натянувшийся бугорок в паху, то его с головы до ног прошил разряд горячего возбуждения.

Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь — поощрение, замечание, что угодно, — но в тот же момент Стив нашел головку его члена и втянул в рот вместе тканью, и слова утонули в стоне. Трение грубого хлопка смешалось с мокрым теплом языка. Дэнни выгнул спину и вжался затылком в подушку дивана, отчаянно стараясь не делать резких движений. У Стива вырвалось на выдохе тихое «м-м-м», и Дэнни пришлось впиться ногтями в ладони, чтобы удержать бедра на месте.

— Бля, — произнес он сдавленно и глухо. Голос, казалось, звучал со стороны. Стив поднял глаза, не выпуская член изо рта, и, черт, Дэнни будто смотрел на кадр из порнофильма. Думать получалось лишь о том, как покраснели губы Стива, как расширились зрачки Стива, как втянулись щеки Стива, когда он… — Бля, — повторил Дэнни, на этот раз не в состоянии даже мысленно подобрать определение своему голосу.

Пальцы Стива вернулись, скользнули Дэнни под яйца, растирая и надавливая. Стив поймал зубами пояс трусов и слегка оттянул его вниз, пока головка члена не показалась из-за края, а потом обхватил ее ртом и низко промычал. Дэнни уже был практически на грани, и когда губы Стива сомкнулись сильнее, а язык медленно прочертил круг, он наконец-то сдался. Оргазм вырвался из него вместе с протяжным глубоким стоном, отдаленно напоминающим имя Стива.

Стив уронил голову Дэнни на колени. По тому, как плавно раскачивалась его макушка в такт движениям опущенных плеч, Дэнни догадался, чем Стив занят, а вскоре он почувствовал, как Стив тяжело и часто задышал ему в бедро. Потом дернулся, вздрогнул и, прошептав «Дэнни» ослабевшим голосом, кончил себе в руку.

— О, — сказал Дэнни спустя минуту. По телевизору до сих пор шла программа новостей, ведущий уже перешел к погоде, и Дэнни осознал, что понятие не имеет, кто выиграл. Говоря по правде, ему было все равно. Несколько мгновений он просто сидел, уставившись в экран. — Завтра будет дождь.

Стив откинул голову назад и посмотрел вверх. Выражению его лица трудно было подобрать определение — что-то среднее между удивлением и умилением. А потом он весело засмеялся.

— Ты что-то с чем-то, Дэнни.

— Да, детка, — ответил Дэнни, лениво растягиваясь на диване, и приглашающе похлопал рядом с собой. — Да, я такой.


End file.
